The invention relates generally to controllers and, more specifically, in certain embodiments, to induction-motor controllers.
In many applications, it is desirable to tailor electrical power to elicit a particular response from a load. The response of the load may be affected by a variety of electrical parameters, such as frequency, amplitude, phase angle, wave shape, and other aspects of time-varying electrical currents, and these parameters may be adjusted to achieve useful ends. For example, a particular frequency and amplitude of AC electrical power may be used to rotate an induction motor (or other type of motor) at a certain speed, in a certain direction, or with a certain torque. In some situations, however, the electrical power is received at a fixed, standard frequency waveform, such as 60 Hz from a wall outlet, and the desired load response corresponds to some other frequency or waveform (or other electrical parameter).